<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Omegaverse by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313864">Kinktober 2020: Omegaverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 2 has Declan Murphy, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, For Me, I am somewhat nice to him, Mostly Filth, Multi, Omega!Amanda, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda smells like sugar and spice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts">Norskabi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex catches Liv's scent the moment she steps off the elevator, and she finds herself tensing as she waits for Liv to walk down the hall to her office. Something's got Liv worked up. Her usual, mellow scent of plums is carrying a heavy underscent of hot metal, something Alex can only pick up when Liv is worked up and nervous or angry. </p>
<p>She takes a deep breath and stands from her desk as Liv walks into her office, closing the door behind her with more force than necessary. "What's the matter?" Alex asks. "I could smell you coming a mile--" She breaks off at the wild look on Liv's face and the sudden wave of cloves that takes over the room. </p>
<p>Liv stares at Alex a moment, her nostrils flaring as she breathes in hard. Alex wants to give into the smell of cloves and plum and pull Liv to her, push a hand under her shirt and her other hand down her pants, but now's not the time. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Alex asks quietly, leaning against her desk and trying to remain calm.</p>
<p>Liv shivers from head to toe, and her nipples go hard under her sweater. Alex has to bite her tongue to keep herself against her desk and not crowding Liv against the door and getting those nipples in her mouth. </p>
<p>"We got a new detective," Liv says, her voice hoarse. She shivers again and pushes her hair off her face. She's flushed, and there's a thin layer of sweat on her hairline. "Amanda Rollins. From Georgia. She smells...oh my god, Alex. I haven't--she's…"</p>
<p>Alex stands up straight, eyes going wide. "Wait. Do you mean--"</p>
<p>"She smells so amazing," Liv says. She stumbles forward, catching herself by grabbing Alex's waist and yanking her close, slipping her leg between Alex's and pressing her thigh upwards. "Fuck. Just. Alex. I haven't lost my mind on someone's scent since you first walked into the squad."</p>
<p>Alex groans and buries her face in Liv's neck. All thoughts of keeping herself together go out the window. The hot metal smell of Liv's agitation is gone, leaving just plums and cloves. Alex breathes deep against Liv's pulse point and makes short work of opening her pants so she can slip her fingers into Liv's slit and feel how wet she is. </p>
<p>"Is she pretty?" Alex asks, then bites at Liv's ear. </p>
<p>"She's gorgeous," Liv says. "Blonde and blue-eyed. A perfect ass."</p>
<p>"You have a type," Alex says with a chuckle. She groans when Liv presses her back so she's balanced on the edge of her desk. She spreads her legs wide as Liv yanks her skirt up and throws her head back when Liv slides her fingers up and down her cunt and kisses her with sharp little bites to the corners of her mouth. </p>
<p>"You need to scent her, Alex. God. I just need to know that you feel the same."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I do," Alex replies, breathless. She opens her blouse and twists open the front clasp of her bra. "But fuck me, first." </p>
<p>Liv licks between Alex's breasts, then sucks hard on both of her nipples. She rubs Alex's clit hard and gasps a high-pitched noise when Alex returns the favor with the hand still in her pants. She buries her face into Alex's neck and breathes hard and fast, drinking her scent like she's been without it for weeks. </p>
<p>"Oh, oh, oh," Alex huffs in a whisper, desperate to stay quiet as Liv pushes her into a blistering orgasm. She hooks her fingers hard inside Liv and flashes her teeth when Liv pulls off her next and stares at her with wide, wild eyes. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes. Please. Yes." </p>
<p>Alex massages Liv's g-spot without mercy, finally getting her other hand under Liv's shirt to pinch and roll her nipples. Liv digs her fingers into Alex's upper arm and comes all over her hand. "Better?" Alex asks after Liv catches her breath. </p>
<p>"God, she fucking wrecked me," Liv murmurs, seeking Alex's mouth for a kiss that's a great deal softer than the ones they've just shared. "I don't even know if she caught wind of me, honestly. Maybe I smell terrible to her."</p>
<p>Alex chuckles quietly and slowly drags her fingers out of Liv's cunt. She licks them clean, then stands and straightens her skirt. She takes Liv's hands and rubs her jaw against Liv's inner wrists. "Go back with me all over you, and see what she does," Alex says. "If she doesn't seem affected, maybe it's just you responding to something pretty."</p>
<p>Liv shakes her head. "I know that response, Alex, and I'm telling you, this was like you all over."</p>
<p>"Well, report back, and we'll go from there. No need to spook her until we know if she's really a match for both of us."</p>
<p>"Good idea," Liv says. She kisses Alex once more, then nuzzles behind her ear, breathing her in deep. "God, I love you," she murmurs. </p>
<p>Alex smoothes Liv's hair and trails a finger down her arm. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Amanda stares hard at the paperwork on her desk and tries not to look up as Liv walks behind her yet again to go to the breakroom. The moment they'd met, Amanda had been hit with a gut-deep <em>need</em> she's never felt around any Alpha. Liv smelled like fresh plums and radiated an intelligence and kindness that made Amanda want to drop to her knees and worship her. Not just as an Omega, but as a person. But also, very, very much as an Omega. </p>
<p>When Liv had left to run an errand, Amanda had been grateful to get a moment to get her head back together. It was probably just hero worship mixed with attraction mixed with dealing with so many new experiences all at once between the move and the new squad. She was probably just extra-reactive to any pretty Alpha with a nice scent. </p>
<p>Amanda had nearly convinced herself that must be the truth by the time Liv walked back into the squad an hour later, looking more relaxed than when she'd left. Amanda had nodded hello, and Olivia had returned it, and they'd both gone back to their work. </p>
<p>And then Liv had stood up and walked towards the breakroom, and Amanda was hit with a hard wave of plums and cloves plus a lesser scent of linen and champagne. When Liv had walked back with a fresh cup of coffee, the scents hit Amanda again, and she'd gone completely still at the way her whole body suddenly <em>yearned</em> to follow after Liv and ask about the other scents. </p>
<p>And then Liv had gotten up to get a snack, then another cup of coffee, and then walked past with Fin, the two of them discussing possible places to grab a bite to eat later in the week. And each time, Amanda had been overwhelmed with the combined scents of plums and cloves (lessening but still very much there) and linen and champagne. </p>
<p>"Rollins," Captain Cragen says as he walks up to her desk, "You've had a good first day. Call it a night and go home."</p>
<p>"I'm okay, Captain," Amanda replies even as her legs shake under her desk because she simply can't get those scents out of her head. "I'm happy to--"</p>
<p>"Let us take you out for drinks," Munch says as he sidles up to Amanda, nearly scaring her half to death. He's already in his hat and coat, Fin at his shoulder in his own outerwear. </p>
<p>"Oh, I don't need anyone to make a fuss," Amanda says, giving them a smile. "It's real sweet of you, but--"</p>
<p>"You don't have to drink," Liv says as she walks over, curling a scarf around her neck. "We'll buy you a Coke as easily as a beer."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's not that," Amanda replies, feeling herself flush at the friendly smile Liv gives her. "I just...um…"</p>
<p>"We won't keep you out late," Fin says. "One soda or beer or whatever, and we'll get you home. Just want to toast your first day."</p>
<p>"And introduce you to the DA," Liv adds. "Alex wants to say hello before she comes in here to yell at us about anything this week. She said so when I popped over to her office earlier."</p>
<p>Amanda stares at Liv for a moment, and there's something sharp in her eyes. Plums and cloves when Liv left. Linen and champagne trailing after her when she returned. Amanda nods slowly, closing the file she's been reviewing. "Sure," she says. "Maybe I'll go wild and have two whole beers."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit," Munch says. "We'll meet you at the elevator."</p>
<p>Amanda nods at him, then stands from her desk, pulling her coat from the back of her chair and shrugging into it. She turns and realizes Liv is still in front of her desk, still watching her with that sharp look. Cragen's gone back into his office and closed the door. Amanda takes a slow breath as she pockets her phone. "Can I ask you a personal question?" she asks Liv. </p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Amanda licks her lips and watches the way Liv's eyes flick down to her mouth. "Did you, um...did I...that is…"</p>
<p>Liv looks like she's considering her options. "Let's talk at the bar," she says after a moment of silence. "I really want you to meet Alex."</p>
<p>Amanda nods and walks around her desk so she and Liv are next to each other. "Okay," she says. "Are you and Alex...good friends?"</p>
<p>Liv chuckles quietly and leads Amanda towards the elevator where Fin and Munch are waiting. "We're mates," she says in an undertone. "Both Alphas."</p>
<p>Amanda's knees nearly give out. "Oh," she says. "Have you found your third?"</p>
<p>"Not yet," Liv says. </p>
<p>They reach Fin and Munch, so Amanda doesn't ask any other questions. They ride the elevator to the lobby, and Amanda follows them all to a place called Forlini's. The moment they walk in, Amanda gets the smell of linen and champagne again and whips her head to the left, zeroing in on a stunning blonde in a silk shell top and a pencil skirt. She beams at Amanda, then waves to the rest of the group. </p>
<p>"That's Alex," Liv says, her hand briefly on Amanda's back as they follow Fin and Munch over to the table Alex has saved.</p>
<p>"You must be Amanda Rollins," Alex says when Amanda is close enough to speak to without raising her voice. "Alexandra Cabot. Just call me Alex."</p>
<p>"Sure," Amanda says, shaking the hand Alex holds out. Alex gives her another smile and steps around her to greet Liv with a warm, whispered conversation and a shared laugh. Amanda feels dizzy as she takes off her coat and sits in the chair at the end of the table. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Fin asks. "You look a little iffy."</p>
<p>"Hungry," Amanda says. "How's the food here?"</p>
<p>The food is good. So is the beer. Fin and Munch and Liv all take turns carrying the conversation. Alex speaks when she has something to say, but she mostly leans back in her chair, one arm draped along the back of Liv's chair, and sips white wine while stealing glances at Amanda when no one else is looking. </p>
<p>"Well, that's two," Fin says, thunking his beer bottle down on the table. "You want another round?" he offers. </p>
<p>Amanda cuts a quick glance at Liv and Alex. They're both watching her, though they're not obvious about it. But Amanda can smell them, the linen and champagne and plums and cloves. "You know, I don't know," she says to Fin. "But don't wait on my account."</p>
<p>Fin glances at his watch, then nudges Munch in the ribs. "Come on, old man. Let's get you home before you turn into a cornstalk."</p>
<p>"The traditional form of metamorphosis is a pumpkin."</p>
<p>"Not with your scrawny ass."</p>
<p>Amanda chuckles along with Liv and Alex as Fin and Munch grouse at each other as they bundle up, then go to settle their bill, and then leave. A server comes over to see if they need anything else. Liv and Alex each order another glass of wine. Amanda considers her options and decides to be a little risky. "Can I try your wine?" she asks Alex. "I'm really only good for a couple of beers before they start to feel heavy."</p>
<p>"Sure," Alex says, sliding her glass down the table, leaning over Liv to do it. Liv presses a quick kiss to her cheek, but Alex doesn't look away as Amanda plucks up the glass and takes a slow sip. </p>
<p>"It's good," she says, sliding the glass back to Alex. Their fingers touch for a moment, and Amanda almost groans. "I'll have a glass of it," Amanda says to the server. </p>
<p>The server leaves with their used dishes, and Amanda places her palms on the table, wondering how to ask what she wants to ask. </p>
<p>Alex leans against Liv again and gives Amanda a soft, sweet look. "How do you feel about me being very forward?"</p>
<p>Amanda glances at Liv. Liv shrugs with a smile. Amanda takes it as permission. "I think I'd be really into it," she says to Alex.</p>
<p>"You smell like brown sugar and nutmeg and the park after it rains in summer, and you are driving me fucking crazy."</p>
<p>"Both of us," Liv says. "You're driving us both fucking crazy."</p>
<p>Amanda quivers at the way they look at her. "Oh, good," she says, more breath than voice. "So, I'm not the only one who felt like she got slapped across the face this morning."</p>
<p>"You are not," Liv replies. She reaches out a hand but doesn't touch Amanda's fingers. "I...might have gone to Alex and--"</p>
<p>"We fucked in my office," Alex says. She shrugs when Liv cuts her a look. "I said I was being very forward."</p>
<p>"You scented on her," Amanda says. "I smelled it when Liv came back."</p>
<p>"I did," Alex replies. She looks up and thanks the server as he sets down their drinks. Amanda is amazed she doesn't seem at all affected by the conversation they're having.</p>
<p>"I hope it wasn't distracting," Liv says after the server leaves. </p>
<p>Amanda barks a laugh. "Are you joking? I was about to run to the bathroom and--" She stops short. </p>
<p>Alex smiles and leans even further over Liv. "And what, Amanda?" </p>
<p>"Don't tease," Liv tells Alex. </p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know," Amanda says, feeling reckless but safe as the two Alphas turn to look at her as though they're one predator working together to snare their prey. "I could do with a bit of a tease."</p>
<p>Alex picks up her glass and takes a slow sip, then stands up and walks around the table, touching Liv's shoulder, then trailing her fingers across the back of Amanda's neck as she takes Fin's vacated seat next to Amanda. "How much of a tease?" Alex asks. </p>
<p>The answer, it turns out, is not much of one. By the time Amanda's halfway done with her wine, Alex has a hand high up on her inner thigh, and Liv simply watches her with a hot, promising look that makes Amanda clench her cunt because it makes her feel like she's going to come if Liv breathes on her just right. </p>
<p>The moment she finishes her wine, Liv leans over and touches the back of her wrist. "Yeah?" Amanda asks, the touch making her shiver. </p>
<p>"We'd like to take you home if you're okay with it," Liv says. "Not to be greedy, but--"</p>
<p>"Ignore her. I am entirely comfortable being greedy," Alex interrupts, and her fingers slip an inch higher on Amanda's thigh. "I want to bury my face between your legs and live there for a week."</p>
<p>"Oh, good lord," Amanda gasps. </p>
<p>"I'll refrain from being crass--"</p>
<p>"Don't hold back on my account," Amanda says to Liv. </p>
<p>Liv gives a throaty laugh and slides her hand up Amanda's arm as she leans closer. "I want to find out if every part of you tastes as good as you smell."</p>
<p>Amanda groans. Her hips jerk hard. "Yeah," she says. "Yeah, let's see what happens."</p>
<p>"I'll get the check," Alex says, and she drags her fingers down Amanda's thigh before she stands up. </p>
<p>"If at any point you want to stop, we'll stop," Liv tells Amanda. "No hard feelings. No guilt."</p>
<p>"I appreciate you saying that, but I really don't think it'll be a problem," Amanda replies. She stands as Alex walks back over. "Lead the way." </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The cab ride is a blur. Alex unabashedly breathes in Amanda's scent and drags kisses up and down her neck. Liv tucks herself close, brushing Amanda's hair off of her face and toying with the buttons on Amanda's blouse before unbuttoning two and dipping down to kiss her between her breasts. </p>
<p>Amanda's impression of Alex and Liv's apartment is that it seems neat and clean. The bed has pink sheets, and Liv and Alex strip Amanda with quick hands before tumbling her down onto them. </p>
<p>"Good christ," Alex says as she pulls off her own top and unzips her skirt. "You look like you fell out of a dream."</p>
<p>"Feel like I'm in a dream," Amanda replies as she looks from Alex to Liv, uncertain where to even start. </p>
<p>"Come here," Liv says, her voice low but commanding. She curls her hand around the back of Amanda's neck and pulls her in for a hard kiss, tongue taking over Amanda's mouth as her other hand skims down Amanda's side, following the curve of her. </p>
<p>Amanda moans into Liv's mouth and drapes her arms over Liv's shoulders, letting Liv take full control of everything. Her Omega instinct sings with pleasure as Liv grasps her breast and squeezes. Then, Alex presses against Amanda's back and bites her shoulder, and Amanda goes limp with pleasure and instinct. Two beautiful Alphas want her. The mingled scents of them makes Amanda roll her hips forward as she drops her head back onto Alex's shoulder. Plum and champagne twist with linen and cloves, and Amanda lets herself luxuriate in it as Alex grabs her hips and turns her around. </p>
<p>"I'm going to eat your pussy," Alex says, holding Amanda's chin in a perfect, tight grip. She slides her thumb into Amanda's mouth, and Amanda massages it with her tongue. "Lean back against Liv and let her touch you."</p>
<p>"Yes," Amanda gasps. "God, yes." She feels Liv's hands on her thighs, then palming her ass, and then Liv is carefully maneuvering her backwards until she's pressed against Liv's whole front and settled between her spread legs.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Liv asks, hands skimming Amanda's stomach. </p>
<p>"I am fantastic," Amanda promises. She groans when Liv licks up her neck, then nibbles her ear. She gets louder when Alex presses her legs open wider and licks into her. "Oh, god, yes," Amanda gasps, pressing against Alex's face. She shivers when Alex digs her fingers deep into her thighs and forces her to hold still. </p>
<p>"She's very instinctual in bed," Liv whispers in Amanda's ear. "Very classic Alpha. Lots of grabbing and pushing you around. If you don't like it, you can tell her. She'll adjust."</p>
<p>"No, no, it's--" Amanda hisses when Alex raises her head and meets her eyes. </p>
<p>"Do I need to--"</p>
<p>"Please keep doing exactly what you were doing," Amanda blurts out. "I was just--" She bites her lip when Alex dives back in, sucking hard on her clit and just barely grazing it with her teeth. "Oh, god, yes."</p>
<p>Liv turns Amanda's head and presses her into another kiss, scratching hard at her scalp as she teases Amanda's soft palate. Amanda whimpers into it, nipping at Liv's mouth to encourage her to press in even harder. </p>
<p>Liv pulls away and drags her thumb along Amanda's lower lip. "You want this," she says, her smile as radiant as it is possessive. "You want us both to take you apart, don't you?"</p>
<p>Amanda tries to say yes, but then Alex spreads her open with her fingers and sucks hard on her slit, and all Amanda can do is shiver from head-to-toe and bite at Liv's thumb as she nods frantically. </p>
<p>"Alex, look at her," Liv says, staring at Amanda.</p>
<p>Alex lifts her head, and Amanda manages to turn her head and meet her eyes. "Such a pretty little thing," Alex says. She kisses just above Amanda's slit, then drags her mouth down Amanda's inner thigh, scenting her at the join of her thigh and hip. "Such a perfect scent," she murmurs. "Sugar and spice and everything nice."</p>
<p>Liv scents her on her neck and drops a hand to cup Amanda's breast and play with her nipple. "You're so soft," she says. "So soft and sweet."</p>
<p>"Perfect Omega," Alex says, giving Amanda a hot look before putting her attention back on Amanda's cunt. </p>
<p>"Oh--oh. I--yes. More." Amanda stutters. Liv places her other hand on Amanda's other nipple, rolling them in tandem as she presses hard against Amanda's back and practically purrs compliments into her ear. </p>
<p>Amanda's Omega instinct sparks and brightens with every touch. Liv's fingers pinching her nipples. Alex's tongue massaging her clit. Liv's breath hot on Amanda's neck. Alex's nails scratching Amanda's stomach. </p>
<p>It turns into a blur again, and Amanda lets it happen. Lets her Omega instinct lead in a way she's rarely been comfortable with, but Alex and Liv both smell so good, and their touch makes Amanda's body ache for more. When she comes, it's with Alex's face still pressed into her cunt and Liv's hands holding tight at her waist. She buzzes with pleasure as Alex drags a kiss from her clit to her stomach and over her breasts, and then kisses Liv over her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Mine," Amanda whispers. She nuzzles between them, demanding attention, and they laugh together as they turn to share their kisses.</p>
<p>"We are definitely willing to be yours," Liv says between kisses.</p>
<p>"Absolutely," Alex agrees. </p>
<p>Amanda hums happily, slipping away from them both so she can turn and lick Liv's nipples as she reaches for Alex so she can press her fingers into her. It's perfect, the way they both crowd her. She feels safe and wanted, and whatever happens after tonight, her Omega instinct tells her that her two Alphas will always protect her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fast Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Almost a year later, a moment in their lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda swallows a yawn as Murphy's commanding officer finishes reviewing their paperwork. She's been up nineteen hours, same as the rest of the crew who were working the undercover op, and all she can think about is getting back to Liv and Alex and collapsing into their giant, soft bed. </p>
<p>She's distracted at thoughts of getting them to join her, curling up with them on either side of her while she sleeps the sleep of the fucking exhausted, Frannie undoutabely putting her head on Amanda's ankles so she can't get away. Getting Liv and Alex's scents back on her so she can get herself out of her head from this assignment. </p>
<p>"You're dismissed," the Captain says. "Detective Rollins, I'll be letting Cragen know what a great resource you were for us. I appreciate you being willing to use your prior issues to give us a hand on this one."</p>
<p>Amanda gives the Captain a quick smile. "Thank you, Ma'am," she says. "It's kind of nice to use all those old instincts and <em>not</em> lose my rent money."</p>
<p>The Captain chuckles quietly and gives Amanda a sharp nod, then adds one for Murphy as well. As they turn to leave the office, Murphy walks a bit fast and opens the door, gesturing Amanda through. </p>
<p>"After you," he says. </p>
<p>Amanda rolls her eyes. "Hey, I know it was all a character. You don't have to be extra-nice to me to prove it."</p>
<p>Murphy shakes his head as he follows her into the bullpen, closing the Captain's door behind him. "Oh, no, I know you know that. You played off my asshole loan shark character really well."</p>
<p>Amanda shrugs. "Thanks, but it wasn't hard. I spent plenty of time in Atlanta dealing with guys that acted just like you did.  You were really good."</p>
<p>Murphy smiles at her, and he smooths his hands down his shirt. Something in his stance makes Amnada cock her head in confusion. He's standing straight with his shoulders a bit back, and he's got his hands down at his sides, both loosely curled. There's a spark of excitement in his eyes, and Amanda knows a second before Murphy opens his mouth that he's about to ask her out. </p>
<p>"So, I was thinking, we should celebrate a bust well done," Murphy says. "Maybe get nine cups of coffee and a big breakfast, then see where the burst of energy takes us." </p>
<p>A subtle layer of scent suddenly curls around Amanda. Peppermint. Oak. A splash of licorice. Not bad, but Amanda has to turn her head and sneeze. </p>
<p>"Oh, you okay?" Murphy asks, and for a moment, the scent thickens. </p>
<p>Amanda waves a hand over her nose and takes a step back. "I'm headed home," she says. "I already told my mates to expect me." </p>
<p>Murphy blinks. His scent dissipates quickly. "Oh. Cool. I didn't realize--" He closes his mouth and nods a few times. "Have a good one, Rollins. Maybe I'll see you later."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Amanda says, taking another step back. "Good work, Murphy." She gives a little wave and turns to walk to the elevator, scratching her nose so she doesn't sneeze again. She has to force herself to keep her eyes open as she takes the elevator to the lobby, and then she steps outside the station, trying to figure out how she's going to stay awake on the subway ride home. </p>
<p>Linen and champagne waft to Amanda, and she stops short, two steps from the bottom of the stairs, zeroing in on the direction the scents are coming from. Alex is leaning against a taxi wearing a flowy green dress she'd never wear to the office. "Hi," Alex says. "Going my way?"</p>
<p>Amanda feels her face break into a wide grin. She jumps past the last two steps and unashamedly snuggles and nuzzles her way into a full-body hug. "What are you doing here? It's a Tuesday!"</p>
<p>"I know this will not be shocking, but I have an absolute ridiculous amount of leave stacked up, so I thought I'd use a couple of days to welcome you home," Alex says as she pushes Amanda's hair off her face and leans in to press a quick kiss to her mouth. "And I'm not the only one."</p>
<p>Alex glances into the cab. The backseat is empty. </p>
<p>"Liv's waiting for us at home," Alex says, and Amanda can't help the giddy little shiver that runs through her at Alex saying <em>home</em>. They've only been living together for a couple of months. "Although, by waiting, I'm assuming she's changed the sheets and vacuumed everywhere and probably done the four dishes in the sink."</p>
<p>Amanda laughs and ducks into the cab when Alex opens the door. She scoots over just enough for Alex to slide in next to her, and the moment the door closes, she curls in close, tucking her nose behind Alex's ear to breathe her in. </p>
<p>Alex gives the address to the driver, then turns her head into Amanda's hair, breathing deep. She goes still, and Amanda makes a questioning noise. "Who scented on you?" she asks. </p>
<p>Amanda wrinkles her nose and pulls away so Alex can see her face. "Just the guy I was under with. He made a pass. I told him I was headed home to my mates, and he backed off."</p>
<p>There's a flash of possession in Alex's eyes, her Alpha instinct ticking upward. "Mates?" she asks quietly, a pleased, smug smile taking over her mouth. </p>
<p>Amanda wants to duck away and hide her blush, but she holds Alex's gaze instead. "I mean, it was just...easier. I didn't want him to think he had any chance at all."</p>
<p>Alex's gaze is a hot touch all over Amanda's face. Alex wraps an arm around Amanda's shoulder and tucks her back in close. "Try to nap," she says into Amanda's ear, lightly dragging a kiss along her cheek. "We can talk more at home."</p>
<p>Amanda nods, happy to acquiesce with one of her Alphas holding her and stroking her hair. She falls into a light doze almost instantly, still vaguely aware of the movement of the cab and of Alex making a single, brief phone call. "No work," Amanda murmurs, sliding an arm around Alex's waist. </p>
<p>"It wasn't," Alex says quietly. She kisses Amanda's forehead. "Keep napping."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When Alex wakes her up, they're a block from their building, and Amanda can feel the burst of energy that comes from a power nap. She rubs her hands over her eyes and shimmies in her seat as the cab slows to a stop, double-parking so they can exit. </p>
<p>Amanda follows Alex closely, her scents leading Amanda so strongly she thinks she could close her eyes and find her way through the front door and into the elevator, and then into the apartment, where Liv is standing at the kitchen counter, pouring three cups of coffee.</p>
<p>"There's our peach," Liv says, putting down the coffee carafe and pulling Amanda in close. She cups the back of Amanda's head and kisses her deeply, then pulls away and drops her head to kiss her neck. "Missed you," she murmurs, lifting her head to smile at Amanda. "But I don't care for these scents on you."</p>
<p> Amanda crouches down to pet Frannie, who is quivering so hard trying not to jump up to say hello. "There was--"</p>
<p>"Alex called me while you napped," Liv replies, smiling as she watches Frannie headbutt Amadna's chin repeatedly. "I got a bath together for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Amanda says. She kisses the top of Frannie's head and clicks her tongue. Frannie licks her chin, then walks over to the couch, hopping up and settling with her head on her paws. </p>
<p>"Good girl," Amanda says as she lets Liv drag her down the hall. She laughs at how quickly Liv walks. "Oh, are you jealous you can smell him?" she taunts. "He never had a chance."</p>
<p>"No question there," Liv replies, opening the bathroom door. A wave of steam rushes out, and Amanda swears something in her body unknots just at the promise of the soak to come. "But that doesn't mean I have to like you smelling like some unprofessional beta making a pass when you both just finished a tough assignment."</p>
<p>"While you're sleep-deprived," Alex adds as she wraps her hands around Amanada's hips and pushes her lightly so she steps into the bathroom. "Even if it wasn't an intentional attempt to trick you, it was rude."</p>
<p>"But," Liv says, opening Amanda's jeans as Alex pushes Amanda's tee up then over her head, "I suppose it's worth it to know you called us mates." Liv's scents pour out. Plums and cloves mingling around Amanda, seeming to carry to her on the steam still filling the room.</p>
<p>Amanda shivers at the possessive approval in Liv's eyes. In the almost-year they've been together, she's learned that Alex and Liv are equally possessive but in very different ways. Alex cuddles and kisses, her touches soft but constant. Liv goes into caretaker mode, wrapping Amanda in blankets or running a hot bath like now. She also gets grabby, holding Amanda more tightly than usual and for longer periods of time, going so far as to growl if Amanda tries to get away even to do something so mundane as get a glass of water. </p>
<p>Liv wraps her fingers around the waistband of Amanda's jeans and her underwear and pulls them down in a hard tug as Alex wraps an arm around her waist as she undoes Amanda's bra with her other hand. </p>
<p>Amanda drops her head back to rest on Alex's shoulder as Liv takes off Amanda's shoes, then pulls off her clothes. She shivers when Liv drags her palms up her legs, pausing with her hands splayed across her thighs. </p>
<p>Alex finishes getting Amanda's bra off and slides her hands up Amanda's torso so she can cup her breasts. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"For what?" Amanda asks, laughing breathlessly when Liv leans in and kisses low on her belly. "Because the bath looks amazing, but I'm willing to let it go cold if we need to move this show to the bedroom."</p>
<p>Liv looks up at Amanda, eyes narrowed. She shifts back just enough to rub her cheek against Amanda's pubic hair, marking her with her scent. "Bath, then nap, and then we'll see how you feel," she says.</p>
<p>Amanda groans with disappointment as Liv stands and kisses her lightly. It turns into a groan of appreciation when Alex drags her mouth over her neck. Liv pulls and Alex pushes, and Amanda ends up in the oversized tub, up to her neck in perfectly too-hot water. The sigh she releases makes Alex and Liv chuckle, and Amanda joins them as Liv sits by the tub and Alex leaves the bathroom. </p>
<p>"Hi," Amanda says. </p>
<p>"Hi," Liv replies. She trails her fingers up and down the arm Amanda has lying along the edge of the tub. "How do you feel? Besides tired, I mean."</p>
<p>"I'm okay," Amanda says, smiling when Alex walks back into the bathroom, their coffee cups on a serving tray. "The first day was the hardest. Going back into the hot mess gambling addict headspace wasn't easy, but I just remembered all the stuff I've worked on with my therapist, you know?" She takes the coffee Alex holds out and enjoys the first sip, humming happily at the rich taste of it. </p>
<p>"The tools did what they're supposed to do," she continues after her second sip. She tilts her head back as Alex sits next to Liv and the two of them lean against each other.  "I mean, I was ass-deep in it all for a week, and it was super easy to bring all the old, stupid behaviors up to the top so I could use them, but that's what they felt like the whole time. These old, stupid behaviors. They were useful, but they didn't feel...shameful? I guess? Heavy?"</p>
<p>"Told you so," Alex says to Liv, giving Amanda a conspiratol grin. </p>
<p>"Told you so," Liv replies, giving Alex an arch look. </p>
<p>They turn towards Amanda as one. It's Liv who speaks. "You know we believed you could handle it before you left, but we couldn't check in with you, so we worried."</p>
<p>"Loudly," Alex adds. "Several times."</p>
<p>"Because we knew you could handle it, but we didn't know how <em>you</em> were," Liv says. "It was a way to worry that didn't focus on the actual work you were doing."</p>
<p>Amanda breathes in slow and deep, taking in their scents and her own feelings of success and contentment. "I get it," she says, and watching them both relax back makes her blink back tears. She feels powerful and healthy in a way she's had to work hard to achieve, and the way Liv and Alex both watch her in comfortable quiet makes her feel overfull. "Oh, you're gonna make me cry," she says, wiping at her eyes. </p>
<p>Alex reaches out and plucks Amanda's coffee from her hands, setting it on the small table by the tub. "You sit and soak," she says. "We'll come back in for you in a little while. I want to talk to Liv."</p>
<p>Amanda nods, wiping her eyes again, happy to tip her chin up and get kisses from Alex and Liv before they leave the bathroom. She closes her eyes once she's alone and ducks under the water, breathing out hard to blow out big bubbles like she'd used to do as a kid, and then coming back up with a splash, laughing at nothing and everything as she pushes her hair off of her face. </p>
<p>She soaks in a happy silence, sipping her coffee and simply letting the hot water relax her until Alex and Liv walk back into the bathroom. Alex has a towel, and Liv is carrying Amanda's very favorite pajamas. Amadna stands up and takes Alex's hands to be helped from the tub before Alex dries her off, pressing in close for kisses and murmured affection. As she carefully squeezes water from Amanda's hair, Liv gets Amanda into her pajama bottoms. </p>
<p>Amanda giggles and twitches when Liv breathes in deeply right on her hip bone, then nips sharply. "Smell better, Ma'am?" Amanda teases. </p>
<p>Liv looks up and drags her mouth across Amanda's stomach to her other hip bone. She takes in another deep breath, then sucks hard on the spot. </p>
<p>Amanda gasps and throws her head back, the hot, sharp feeling of her blood rising to her skin setting off her Omega instincts in the best way. Her gasp turns to a whine as Alex pushes her still-damp hair to one side and drags her teeth across the ball of Amanda's shoulder before fixing her mouth right at the base of her neck and starting to suck her own mark. </p>
<p>Amanda floats in her Omega space as her Alphas make their claim. They aren't mating bites--those only go behind the ear or high up on the inner thigh--but the effect of her Alphas making a claim still makes Amanda's knees go weak and her entire body light up from the inside. </p>
<p>"So pretty," Alex murmurs against the mark she's left. "Look at our pretty Omega, Liv."</p>
<p>Amanda manages to look down and meet Liv's gaze. Liv is still working on her mark, sucking lightly on the edges to make the mark just that much bigger, but her eyes are open, and she's watching Amanda with pride and love and devotion. </p>
<p>"Love you," Amanda whispers, and it becomes a mantra as Alex presses against her from behind and Liv stands up to push against her front, and Amanda is surrounded exactly the way she thought about it before leaving the station. Her Alphas on either side, holding her close and tight and reminding her how deeply loved and wanted she is. </p>
<p>"We had a small talk," Liv says, pausing to kiss Amanda lazily. She presses her thumb to Amanda's lower lip when she pulls away and smiles when Amadna licks the edge of her nail. "And we would be honored if you wanted to mate with us fully."</p>
<p>"But," Alex says before Amanda can do more than breathe out shakily, "It won't be today. You need to rest. Trust me, if you think you're exhausted now, it's nothing compared to what the mating will do."</p>
<p>"How would you know?" Amanda says, unable not to tease. "I thought Alphas didn't get worn out from a mating."</p>
<p>Alex and Liv both chuckle. "An old wives' tale, like most Alpha lore," Alex says. "Up there with uncontrollable need to dominate and an inability to allow their Omega anywhere near other Alphas or Betas."</p>
<p>"You didn't like the way I smelled," Amanda points out, and the way Liv laughs as Alex lets out an exaggerated groan makes her more sure than even before that she wants them both as her official mates whenever they're ready. "Take me to bed," she says. </p>
<p>"Bossy," Liv replies. She holds out Amanda's pajama top and smiles when Amanda obediently lifts her arm and lets Liv finish dressing her. </p>
<p>"Bedtime, smartass," Alex says, smoothing Amanda's top over her back. </p>
<p>Amanda lets them bundle her into bed and buries her face into the pillowcase to breathe in Alex and Liv's scents as Liv covers her with a blanket and Alex makes sure her hair is off her neck and draped along the pillow behind her. </p>
<p>"Sleep as long as you need," Liv says as Frannie pads into the room. "I'm sure Frannie will let us know if you need us."</p>
<p>Amanda smiles as Frannie jumps on the bed and immediately lays down, her head on Amanda's ankles, just like Amanda expected. "Love you, two," she says as Alex and Liv smile at her and Frannie. </p>
<p>"Love you," Alex and Liv murmur, and Amanda falls asleep feeling safe and loved and known.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this the nicest I've ever been to Murphy? I think so. It's as nice as I'll ever be. </p>
<p>There's one more story to come in this universe right now, and if any more come after, I'll just tag them onto here.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to M for the beta!</p>
<p>Figuring out lesbians in Omegaverse was a very interesting thought process.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>